Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Fortifications/ City Gate
__TOC__ 'Structure' It can be damaged/destroyed by Military attack. Fires, Floods and Earthquake don't effect them. ''Placement info'' Usual placements are near the Entry and Exit points of the Map to allow Land Traders a short path. Give enough space for any protective Tower arrangements that could decimate invaders. Be cautious that you don't block pathing of invasion forces arriving on elevated terrain. The graphic in the Infobox depicts the required steps. ''Employment info'' The only means to control Employment are the 'Manning/Not Manning' Button in the Military Ministry Tab(Hotkey9) and adjusting the priority of 'Military' in the 'Workforce Allocation' Dialog(Hotkey3pressed twice). Wall Sentries are sent out to patrol the vicinity when Towers are 'Manned'. Additionally, there is a Sentry that 'Stands in the City Gate Tower'. City Gates have road access by default so the 'Special Towers employment control method' cant work for them. ''Replacement info'' A glitch exists, that a City Gate once destroyed may be difficult to rebuild. 'Empire Road Blocked' is one annoying message signifying the issue. #Remove all the ruins and roads one tile beyond the required City Gate placement area. #Allow a few weeks to pass in game time, at least enough so none of the deleted tiles are colored 'red'. You can place and delete some inexpensive structure to insure the game time requirement is met if there were no 'red' tiles. #create a 'save point1' and exit the game. Allow a moment to pass, checking email or use the restroomshrug-whatever. #Start Emperor and load the 'save point1'. Place the roads and City Walls needed for a City Gate placement, but do NOT replace it yet. #create a new 'save point2' and exit the game. Allow a moment to pass, checking email or use the restroomshrug-whatever. #Start Emperor and load the 'save point2'. Place the 'City Gate' now. #create a new 'save point3' and exit the game. Allow a moment to pass, checking email or use the restroomshrug-whatever. #Start Emperor and load the 'save point3'. The City Gate should hopefully be untroublesome until destroyed again. Note: The redundancy of saving and reloading is necessary to clear RAM & *.sav(building file fragments). Sometimes a Mission.sav will just get too corrupted to recover and your forced to move the City Gate, finish the Mission without a Gate, reload from an earlier point and avoid its destruction, etc. ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the City gate graphics in the City View Map area. General information is contained here. *Current number of Employees(# needed). The only means to control Employment are the 'Manning/Not Manning' Button in the Military Ministry Tab(Hotkey9) and adjusting the priority of 'Military' in the 'Workforce Allocation' Dialog(Hotkey3pressed twice). 'Walker' Sentry have 1 mode of attack(crossbow) used when enemies are within range. :Note: The Combat AIs and auto-resolve are dumb, nevertheless the simulation is acceptable for casual Players. Each Sentry has an ID#(name) which is displayed with a right click. When they die they are removed from the population and an opening becomes available at their former residence(Common Housing). Since the Towers/Gates can be 'Unmanned' it is unlikely the 'employees' are permanent/long term as with Military Forts. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Military Structures Category:Emperor Military Walkers